


This Love

by Pinkwonders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwonders/pseuds/Pinkwonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Clarke and Octavia freshly out of their first year of university, Lexa in vacation for the summer and Raven finally out if her boarding school, mischief is on the horizon.<br/>Follow their eventful summer, filled with laughter, mischief, love, heartbreak.</p>
<p>Or: Raven is a gay puppy in love with an oblivious Octavia and Lexa and Clarke don't know how to deal with their feeling.Oh and Lexa really needs a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Octavia**

I pressed my head against the glass of the window, watching the trees pass in a blur. I couldn't even tell the kind. And I was getting a bit woozy.

We were _definitely_ speeding. I should have been the one driving, this was my car after all. Only reason why I had agreed was because I hadn't slept all night. Stupid 'goodbye party' which consistently just meant a reason to get drunk on my money, and then dragging my drunk ass back to the dorms and then pack my things because I had delayed it as much as I could, while concentrating hard on not throwing up. Lovely evening let's do this again.

"Ooooctaaaviiiiaaaaaa, OOO, Octaviaa," a piercing voice beside me had me jumping in surprise.

"Dammit, honestly how do you do that high pitch voice?" I groaned rubbing my eyes moving away from the window.

"It's a family thing" Clarke shrugged an threw something on me,bumping on my shoulder and falling into my lap."Your stinking phone is ringing, pick up already!  
"  
I groaned again then looked at the caller ID. Raven. I suddenly felt a little less crappy.  
"Hi Raven"

"You're drunk you're soooo drunk my friend I can smell the alcohol in your breath."  
The melodic sound of my friend greeted me. I laughed soundlessly, rubbing my eyes again.

" The correct term is hangover."

"If I weren't such a good friend"

"The best" I interrupted smiling, hand at my temple now.

"Yes, if I wasn't the best friend out there I would be shouting in your ear right now, _shouting_ , Octavia Blake."

I chuckled "You're kind of borderline shouting there, Raven."

"Whiner you're such a whiner" She laughed.

"Is that why you called, to tell me I'm drunk and call me a whiner?"  
Clarke leaned her head towards me to shout in the receptor so that Raven could hear "You go tiger, you tell her!"

I pressed my palm in Clarke's face to push her away.  
"Grab Octavia's ass for me will you" Raven was laughing on the other side of the line. I groaned again and rolled my eyes.  
"Do that yourself when we get home"

"And that's why I was calling" I could see the smile she was making right now, in my head, her playful one, her nose wrinkling just a bit. "How far away are you guys?"

"About twenty minutes tops" I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face and then stretched a bit, trying to wake up more."well actually with the way Clarke's speeding we'll probably get there in five minutes."

"Your car, it's your car's fault, O"Clarke said.

"Alright, well I'll head over to your place as soon as Jackson and Sinclair stops hugging me and telling me how much I've grown" I'm sure she was rolling her eyes just then."I'm eighteen damn it, I started my period at twelve, I ain't growing up anymore".

"Aw, another one of those, sharing too much information moments that I'm so fond of" I said in my fake nice voice.

Her voice was her playful evil when she answered. "You started it when I walked in in you..."

"Shut up" I cut her off before she said more. I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Fine, anyway I'm going back to the hystericals. I actually had to hide in the freaking bathroom to call you. I'm telling you" she whined.

"I missed you Rae"

"Missed you too wanker" she laughed. I groaned  
"Oh, shut up!"

"See youuu" she just answered in her sing-song voice, surly grinning from ear to ear an ended the call. I shut the phone smiling at it and then threw it back on my bags in the back seat.

"Honestly Clarke, what's up?" I asked stretching my arms again "why are you such in a hurry to get home? You miss watching your parents making out on every surface possible? Or is it your cat? You're missing you're cat aren't you?"

"I told you O, it's the car!" Clarke rubbed her cheek on the steering wheel for emphasis.

I snorted "Yeah, right! it's your cat"

"Don't you 'yeah right' me," she exclaimed, tapping the top of my head with her fingers. That hurt.

"God dammit, my head"

"Octavia, sister, just rub some dirt on it. Pain is all a mental thing, it's not real. It's just electric current going through your brain."

"So, if I punched you in the face right now, the pain wouldn't be real so you shouldn't get back at me for it?" I smirked.  
Clarke was silent, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and then took a deep breath and looked at me with the kind of face you make when you're about to tell someone they have cancer. "Octavia, you need to get laid."

"Oh God dammit!" I groaned and punched her arm.  
And Clarke laughed, her whole-hearted laugh, the one where she was throwing her head back, mouth wide open. I should be making a dirty joke right now with the face she was making.

Instead, I turned my head and looked outside. Usually I would have been in a better mood, but the stinking hangover was getting the best of me, and my mouth was pasty, and I could taste my bad breath. I wish I had a gum. I wish I had a bottle of water. I wish I was in my bed, my real bed, the one at home. I wish I wouldn't have to talk about how glorious my first university year had been with my mother when I arrived.I wished I could just go upstairs and crawl under my sheets.  
"You got any news about Lexa?" Clarke asked.

Ah Lexa, she was like my sister, ever since her parents died when she was barely two years old, my mother being best friend with her mother, took her under her wing and basically adopted her. She lived with us as long as I could remember.

"Last time I talked with my dad he said she wasn't worse" I trailed sighing, looking out the window.

"She's not better though" Clarke stated.

"No... I know she misses me; she doesn't want to say it too much. She misses, you know, the whole gang being together all the time. So that makes her gloomier. It's not really helping..."

I could see Clarke frowning " Poor Lex..."

"Yeah I know, at least Dad told me she plays all the time and Jackson says music therapy does wonders. She's better than Dad now and grandpa."

The corner of Clarke's mouth lifted a little " Well, at least, you'll be home now she'll be happier" she sighed. I nodded but didn't speak.  
Lexa, had always been quiet and reserved as she grew up. My mom had even told me she could remember, that when she was a baby she barely ever cried. At first my parents just thought it was her personality, but being friends with Jackson, a psychologist, they had to admit she wasn't reserved but sad, she felt her parents death, and the grief she always carried. She was sad a lot and as she grew older she was angry with herself because she was worrying us. She was fragile on a psychological level. She wasn't stupid though, far from it. She had always been very, very intelligent. She was just...sad... Leaving her to go to college had been hard, but I did call her almost every two days and whenever I had vacation or any kind of break I would head off to my house. During March break we actually all went to Hawaii, Clarke loved it there and Lexa had been smiling and laughing every day non-stop.

Still, I was eager to come home to make sure she was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Clarke**

My hands twitched around the steering wheel as I tried to not push the accelerator harder. It would be do easy. That car was fast!

When I parked in front of my house, well the right term was big apartment block but whatever, Octavia helped me get my things out then got into the driven seat and drove away.

It had taken all my very small self to not have shaken the living crap out of her and then forced her to bring me back to her house.

I didn't want to go home, not when I was so close, so close to her.

University was agony, pure fucking torture.  
Lexa Woods haunted my days and my nights.

I had known Lexa all her life. And that's saying something. I had first seen her when she was two and I was six and I could actually sort of remember it.

Of course I hadn't fallen in love and wanted to marry her at six.  
No, I had that epiphany when I was eight and she was four. Octavia and Bellamy were out at an exposition with my father and I had stayed with my mom. We had gone to see aunty Aurora and Lexa was there. She was beginning to learn how to read and was trying to make sense of Tuck Everlasting when I arrived. She was sitting in the middle of the living room, glancing almost longingly at the piano but not daring to play in public, book in hands. Our mothers wanted to speak and so they had left us to entertain ourselves.

_"Do you need help with that?"_

_"No! It's stupid I ..." She pouted "I need help"_

_I had smiled at her and, up on my feet, had offered her my hand._

_"Come on, get up"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm taking you somewhere"_

_"Where?"_

_"The best place to read."_

I had taken her to the big oak tree in the back. The one Octavia and I liked to climb to pretend we were monkeys.

That day, I had showed her how to climb a tree. And then, when we had been high enough, but not too high, I didn't want her to fall, I had sat beside her, closer than I normally would have allowed myself outside of my Mum/Dad/Octavia comfort zone, and I had helped her to read her book.

When our mothers had finally called for us-for me to get back home- we had the time to finish the book and I had the time to fall in love with her. And that day I knew I wanted to marry her.

It was stupid, I mean I was eight and she was four-that was a big age difference for a kid-but somehow, Lexa wasn't the average four year old, as creepy as this sounds. She was always surrounded by people older than her, so it had rubbed on her. And she was a pretty four year old with her wavy chestnut hair filled with tiny braids that smelled like strawberries and heck, I loved strawberries, it was all her fault. She smelled like my favorite fruit! She looked for it!

Her hair smelled like strawberries and her skin like lilac . The latter I had found out about later. I wasn't going around smelling her-I wasn't that much of a creep-but once, about four years ago, we were out at the creek her mother and my parents loved and I had taken her in the lake and the twenty seconds of holding her against my body had been enough to notice the lilac smell.

But of course I had never told her my feelings. Because for one thing, well, we had four years of age difference and it wouldn't matter when she would twenty but for now it did. And also well...this was Octavia's and Bellamy's little sister, overprotective siblings of the year. They'd kill me, literally kill me, if they even knew some of the fantasies I had about Lexa.

Fucking hell, I'm a creep!

I grabbed my bags on the ground, trying not to choke with the straps around my neck and walked towards the building that was my home.

I opened the front door and walked towards the stairs. Dad had repainted, I could see it, and I knew it was him because he had made patterns with a color barely a shade lighter. You had to concentrate to see it, but since he always did that everywhere and I knew his work so well I could spot it right away.

I walked all the way up and then stopped in front of the metal bars, did the combo on the lock, and after stepping on the other side, re-locked it. And then I opened the big metal doors that would have been more fitting in a warehouse, than a home.

I heard it before I saw it.

Right in the middle of the fucking place.

"OH FOR FUDGE CAKE! _Again? Really?!_ " I yelled, dropped all my bags on the ground, turned around, and hit my head multiple times against the door frame. It was in metal. It hurt.

"Clarke, sweetie, weren't you supposed to arrive in....twenty minutes," I heard my mom gasp. I closed my eyes very tightly.

With my eyes still closed and forehead still pressed against the door frame I answered "Oh, okay, so you thought 'Well as long as we still have twenty minutes, let's just do it in the middle of the apartment, if our daughter arrives sooner, she can take the mental damage it will cause her, anyway hasn't she been thoroughly traumatized already' is that it?"

"Clarke we're sorry" mum said her voice way too close.

"I swear to God, you hug me, I punch you," I groaned, I just knew she had been about to. And there was no way I was going to allow that. There were damn limits.

"Clarke, don't talk to your mother like that" Dad said his voice further away.

"I don't want any of..." I made circling gesture towards them, well where I guess they were. I wasn't looking their way ,not in a million years,"whatever you were doing, on me right now! Got it?"

"Sorry Clarke" Mum repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you two both clothed ? Decent? Not inappropriately aroused?" I asked my forehead still pressing against the metal door.

"Yep, you're good," my father answered amused. I knew it I could hear it in his tone.

"Thanks," I said flatly, and turned around.  
"Where's my cat?"

"Over there," Mum answered pointing toward the window on the wall opposite to the front door that covered most part of the wall. My tiny kitten that looked like a gray ball of fur was sitting on the edge, beside my father's old cat, Miss Puss. It was a miracle that thing was still alive. Especially considering how much my mom hated it...or any cat that matter.

_Great_ , they made my poor cat witness that too. He was barely one year old. I clenched my jaw.

"Hey fluffy" I said stroking his back as he purred.

"I can't believe you called your cat Fluffy," my father snorted, leaning against the couch.

"Look who's talking, you called your cat Miss Puss" I answered not looking his way.

"And she's awesome" my father replied happily.

"Well Fluffy's more awesome" I looked at him and grinned.  
"And he's not going to die in like...five minutes!"

"And I can't believe my daughter and my husband are cat ladies," my mother rolled her eyes going to stand beside my father.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to my room. I dropped all my bags on the ground, put Fluffy on my pillow and threw myself on the bed.

I sighed and grabbed Fluffy , placing him on my chest.

"So, you missed me Fluffy?" I asked him and he purred as I stroked behind his ear. "I missed you too. I missed Lex more though, sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly and stared at the ceiling, sighing again.

Keep your cool Clarke, cool-Clarke.  
I was bound to see her soon. We were supposed to go to their place for dinner.

Last time I had seen her was during March break. I groaned and sat up. I was experiencing actual physical pain from withdrawal. Lexa withdrawal. It was so pathetic; I was ridiculous.

 


End file.
